Lusamine
Lusamine is a character appearing in Sun and Moon and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. She is the president of the Aether Foundation and the main antagonist of the first two games. Appearance Lusamine has blonde hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. When Lusamine fuses with a Nihilego, she transforms into a dark-colored version of the Ultra Beast with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body, and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils. Personality In Sun and Moon, Lusamine was originally shown to be a kindhearted lady who is willing to "create a utopia for Pokémon". In truth, however, she seeks for beautiful things she could "own". Though her daughter and son both try to warn her about the dangers, Lusamine does not forgive them for betraying her, showing utter coldness, as she does not want anything to stand in her way to obtain the power from the Ultra Beasts. Ultimately, she wishes to live in a world that consists only of her and Nihilego, which she views as a surrogate family that is completely obedient to her. She is also extremely manipulative, taking advantage of Guzma's inferiority complex to befriend him and convince him to serve as a hidden mercenary for the Aether Foundation. Despite this, it is implied that Lusamine was a genuinely kind person at one time, but, after her husband Mohn was lost in the Ultra Beast's world, grief drove her insane. After her defeat and forceful separation from her Nihilego, she seems to regain some of her sanity and comments that she finds Lillie "beautiful" before collapsing into a coma. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, she is shown to be a more decent person than she was in the previous games. First, she is now motivated by a desire to protect the Pokémon and people she loves from Necrozma and a desire to reunite with her husband after he disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole. Thus, her willingness to create a utopia for Pokémon is more genuine. Though her children worry about her disappearing like their father, Lusamine still shows utter disappointment in them for betraying her yet reassures them that she will still protect them from Necrozma, thus showing that, for all her abrasiveness towards her children, she still loves them from the bottom of her heart. Lusamine is also shown to prove that she is capable of recognizing her errors and feeling remorse for her actions; thus, she is able to reconcile with her children and the Aether Foundation. Biography Games Sun and Moon Lusamine welcomes the player character and others into the Aether Foundation. When Hau tells her that he thinks she is no older than them, she calls him a sweet boy and admits that she's over 40, surprising Hau. However, once her plans are exposed, she prepares to open a wormhole to the other world where the Ultra Beasts originate from. Lusamine shows utter coldness towards Lillie for taking Cosmog away and escaping, reflecting on the time Lillie was younger and obeyed her every command. Lillie yells for her mother to stop, as Cosmog could potentially die. Lusamine laughs and tells Lillie that she used to be very pretty, but is ugly now. Lusamine orders Guzma to attack them. She succeeds in opening the wormhole and vanishes. Once the player character and Lillie access the Ultra Space, Lusamine still refuses to back down, claiming she has the right of taking control of Ultra Beasts and ignore Lillie. Lillie gathers her strength and opposes Lusamine, who fuses herself with a Nihilego, which causes her normal Pokémon to develop Totem traits (likely due to the Nihilego venom). However, the player character defeats her, while Lillie calls on the power of Alola's Legendary Pokémon, causing Lusamine to become hurt and split from the Ultra Beast. In the end, Lusamine was taken away to recuperate, while her daughter seeks ways to heal her. Later, she leaves for Kanto to seek ailment from Bill, who has already fused and defused with a Pokémon before. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Just like the original games, Lusamine welcomes the player character and others into the Aether Foundation. When Hau tells her that he thinks she's not older than them, she once again calls him a sweet boy and admits that she's over 40. However, once her plans are exposed, she prepares to open a wormhole to the other world, where Necrozma resides. Lusamine shows utter disappointment towards Lillie for taking Cosmog away and escaping, though reassures her that she will save even her when she protects the world from what Necrozma plans to do with it's light. Lillie yells for her mother to stop, as Cosmog could potentially die. Showing understanding of the risk, Lusamine briefly hesitates before going to charge the cage that Cosmog is in. When Gladion pleads her not to disappear like his father did, Lusamine battles the player in order to reassure him and Lillie that she'll be fine. She succeeds in opening the wormhole and vanishes with Guzma. Once the player character and Lillie reach the Altar, Lusamine re-emerges with Guzma, having been defeated by Necrozma. She tells Lillie and the player character to run from Necrozma, calling it a monster. When Necrozma merges with Alola's legendary Pokémon and disappears into Ultra Space, Lusamine is reprimanded by the Ultra Recon Squad for her recklessness and watches as the player goes into the Ultra Wormhole to stop Necrozma. In the end, Lusamine reconciles with her daughter and they head back to Aether Paradise to care for the legendary Pokémon, who has become weak due to it's light being stolen from it. During the end credits, she comes by the dock to see Gladion off when he goes to Kanto to train, much to his pleasant surprise. Anime Main series Masters trailer Manga Sprites VS Lusamine SM.png|Lusamine's VS sprite in Sun & Moon VS Lusamine 2 SM.png|Lusamine's second VS sprite, fused with Nihilego, in Sun & Moon Pokémon Sun and Moon First battle (Aether House) Second battle (Ultra Space) Auras: Clefable: Sp.Def +1 Lilligant: Sp.Atk +1 Mismagius: Speed +1 Milotic: Attack +1 Bewear: Defense +1 * Lusamine had a Nihilego that she captured in Aether Paradise with a Beast Ball when she escaped to the Ultra Space, she then merged with Ultra Beast during the Ultra Space battle, but after being defeated and the merger undone, Nihilego is left behind after Nebby takes everyone back to the Altar of the Sunne/Moone. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon First battle (Aether House) Champion title defense Trivia *Lusamine is the first female main antagonist in the Pokémon games. *When the player character battles Lusamine in Ultra Space, all of her Pokémon, except Bewear, will have an angry expression. This is likely due to Nihilego venom amplifying their aggression. *Lusamine is named after a species of plant known as Garden Balsam. Ironically, Garden Balsam was used as a remedy for poison. *All her Pokémon on Ultra Space have special auras who boost a status on one stage like the Totem Pokémon because her fusion with Nihilego and the Beast Boost. *She somewhat resembles Pheromosa. Gallery Sun_Moon_Lusamine_Nihilego_fused.png Lusamine_SM_OD.png Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Aether Foundation Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Female characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Pokémon game characters